


Darkest Hour

by justkeepswimming971



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkeepswimming971/pseuds/justkeepswimming971
Summary: What truly happened when Dana Scully visited Walter Skinner that night during Mulder's disappearance?
Relationships: Dana Scully & Walter Skinner, Dana Scully/Walter Skinner, Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Darkest Hour

There she sat across from him, only a desk separating them, and he wanted nothing more than to reach over and hug her. It had only been 3 weeks, why is she back so soon? He respected her and would go so far as to say he liked her. Never would he jeopardise their friendship, but even he couldn’t help but notice her cross one of her long, pale legs over the other and internally he groaned. ‘Snap out of it!’ he thought, ‘She would never think of you in that way.’ Her bump was now visible, but only to the trained eye. The other male in the room began speaking and he did all in his power to concentrate on him and turned his gaze back to him. ‘Fox Mulder, what a lucky son of a bitch you were.’ He thought as he attempted to train his eyes on Doggett.  
“Erm, sir are you okay?” He shook his head, waking himself and looked at Doggett.  
“Oh sorry, head still a little a bit foggy from the – you know.” He looked at him and hoped he hadn’t caught him staring at the female who could captivate most men, those in this room included.  
“As we were saying sir, the victim was dismembered…” the words trailed out of the AD’s mind as he concentrated on her lips, those plump red lips that were bound to captivate any man, even if she was talking about gruesome details of the case she was working on. Rounded and perfect. He began to think what it would be like to reach over, brush her face and kiss those lips but he had to mentally stop himself, he knew it would never happen. Nodding his head, he agreed with what she was saying, he always would deep down. Her brow arched and the stare penetrated his soul. “Sir, is everything okay? You’ve been checked out of this conversation since we came in here.” She bit her bottom lip slightly and that, well that caused a shiver down his spine. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat slightly,  
“Erm, no Agent Scully. Slight headache is all.” He smiled at her and hoped he had saved himself, though he wasn’t sure he had convinced her. Pursing her lips, nodding her head. No, she wasn’t, damn it. 

They finished their report and left. Sighing, he loosened his tie and reclined as far back in the chair as he could. This was not going to get any easier he thought. He opened the draw and dug out some aspirin before looking to see what he had left for the day. Board meeting only thankfully. Massaging his temple, he buttoned up his shirt again and retied his tie. Standing up, he brushed down his trousers and stretched out before he strolled out his office. Smiling at Kim, he walked down to the board room.

At last he was home, unscrewing the cap, he downed a swig, not caring for a glass and winced.  
“That hit the spot.” Walking over to the couch with the bottle he sat down and took another swig. He picked up the remote and hit play on the CD player and a slow song came on, causing him to grimace. 

Closing his eyes, he saw a scene he never thought he would have ever seen or be a part of. Her short red hair and eyes that could pierce you with the fiercest shade of blue that glistened. The stars also danced in her eyes that night as he comforted as they stood under them. He told her not to give up hope and she leaned into him and sobbed. Never since he’d met her had she broken down like that. He remembered how he half-dragged her into his home and attempted to settle her in the spare bedroom but when he went to grab her some comfortable clothes to wear, she followed him. Tears continued to stream down her face as she took his USMC shirt and joggers. Stripping down in front of him, she pulled them on and climbed into his bed. Startled, he awkwardly coughed and went down to the kitchen and got her some water. Placing it on his nightstand, he smiled sadly at her before grabbing his pyjama bottoms and turned off the bedside as he attempted to head into the spare bedroom.  
“Don’t go.” Two simple words escaped her lips and they broke his heart. He looked at her, dumfounded and unmoving. Her eyes danced in the dark and the rustle of bedsheets told him that she needed comfort tonight and he would grant it. He followed her lead but kept his boxers on as he climbed into the bed next to her. He laid rigged on his back and felt the tickle of hair on his nose as she moved into his side, her small hands grasping at his bare skin caused shivers down his spine. Kissing the top of her head, he felt a small smile creep on her face as her breathing slowed and a snoring followed. He closed his eyes and fell into a disturbed sleep. 

He remembered when he woke up that morning and glanced at the clock, 4am. She stirred with him and kissed his chest.  
“Thank you.” 

He was brought out of the memory by the soft but notable knock on his front door. Coughing, he rubbed his eyes, knocking his glasses off he strode over. As he pulled open the door, his breath caught in his throat. Her eyes looked up at him with hope as they had done every night since that night. Smiling slightly, he opened the door and she walked past him and sat on the couch. She noticed the bottle and raised an eyebrow when she found his face.  
“Needed to take the edge off.” She nodded and screwed the cap back on before relaxing back. Undoing the skirt button, her lower abdomen expanded slightly. Slowly, he walked towards her and sat back down which caused her to readjust herself against his chest. “How are you, really Dana?” He added the really as he didn’t want the usual, ‘I’m fine’ bullshit she pulled. Sighing, she looked up at him and her eyes began to glisten again as she softly whispered.  
“I cannot believe he’s gone. Not really Walter.” He rubbed her cheek and frowned, he knew what she meant but she saw the body, how can she not put the two together. “I know. I saw the body. I attempted to autopsy it, but even the scientist in me cannot put the two together.” He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering there as she began to sob softly. Leaning into his chest, he wrapped his arms round her as she began to shake. He rubbed the small of her back, applying some pressure as she complained of it aching last night, he held her until she had exhausted herself. 

Pulling herself back, she looked into his eyes as he wiped the tear stains of her face.  
“Can I stay still?” He smiled and nodded.  
“Always, Dana. You know where to go. I’ll be up in a minute.” Smiling sadly at him, she stood up and her skirt slid down softly. She walked into the kitchen and began rummaging around in the fridge. He followed her in there and gazed at her, confusion in his eyes.  
“I bet you haven’t eaten yet.” She glanced over at him as she felt his eyes penetrate her back. “I haven’t either.”  
“I’m going to go shower, unless you want help?” She shook her head as she began browning off some meatballs and heating up some water. He smiled at the sight before tearing himself away and heading up.

They sat crossed legged on the rug in the living room, she had ditched the formal wear and wore his oversized shirt once again. Happily, they ate and for once she felt content since they buried Mulder. Looking over at him, she put together his character and she knew he’d be there for her no matter what.  
“I’ve chosen a name.” Surprised, Walter looked up.  
“You have? Does that mean you know the gender?” She shook her head.  
“I’ve got two. For a girl Melissa and for a boy William.” He smiled at her, though his heart was heavy. Both names had significance to her, but Mulder too. Nodding,  
“They sound nice. Have you thought about the surname?” He decided to broach it, gauge where she was at in her grief.  
“No. There’s too many possibilities with that one. That’s a headache for another day Walt.” Smiling at him, she took the pots into the kitchen and found him following her again.  
“My turn to do the dishes. You go rest.” Merely nodding, she yawned and walked upstairs, and he soon heard the water running and filling the bath. Immersing himself in soapy dish water, he pondered what she said. Too many possibilities? There is only two. She was clearly grieving, and he had no idea how to help.

Laying on top of the bed, wearing only his pyjama bottoms he had a book in his hand. However, he had long since fell asleep as she exited the shower and was towelling her hair. She smiled as she went around to him in her towel and wet hair. Carefully, she removed the wire frames from his nose and dog eared his book for him as she placed them on the bedside table.  
“I think you are the one needing rest sir.” She kissed him softly on the lips, trying not to stir him. Placing one hand on her bump, she whispered, “William Walter Skinner has a nice ring to it, huh baby?” She felt the butterfly sensation as she pulled on his shirt and climbed into bed next to him. She snuggled into his side like she did that first night and sighed, “I haven’t forgotten about you Fox Mulder. But Will needs a father, and I think you’ll agree I’m picking the second-best man to do the job, after you.” She closed her eyes after kissing his chest again. Her snores came as quick as that first night.

Walter’s eyes opened at the snores as he carefully looked down at her, his eyes showed panic but also love as he whispered “William Skinner? I love you Dana. Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone like another chapter to this? I feel I may have another but not sure...


End file.
